Grimmjow's Rose
by HappyWalkingDeadFan
Summary: A young ambitious soul reaper, Rosa, goes into Los Noches, against her orders. Only to end up saving the sixth Espada Grimmjow JaggerJack. Out of respect and feeling as if he owed her Grimmjow decided to hang around her and keep her safe. Rosa slowly begins to uncover her past, why she has her strange abilities. And the true grand scheme, behind all of it...
1. Chapter 1

Rosa gazed up at the crescent moon, that stood out in the Hueco Mundo. As she looked up at the bold silver moon that rested high in the sky, a rather strong breeze began to blow, her long different shades of blood red hair flowed from behind her ear and seemed to dance and wave. _That... That wasn't normal... There has to be a fight.._ Rosa's grey eyes seemed to glint as the thought. Her slim fragile hand moved down to touch her zanpakuto, her fingers bending wrapping around the hilt. _No one needs to die._ She adjusted her long mostly black coat it going to the ground. The lining being black, it even looking like a collar around her neck and it stayed rather close knit. Even though her sheath and zanpakuto rested on a belt on the outside of her long coat. Rosa quickly focused on were the spirit energy was coming from, and even from that.. She was able to visualize who she was seeing or at least bits of it. " Ichigo... Orihime... " The names having flowed naturally out of her mouth, having met them in the Soul Society. While.. She could see blue hair.. A strong jaw... And a jackass like smirk... The grey eyed woman snapped back into reality, taking off into a run doing flash step as she went causing the pale sand to kick up, unsheathing her zanpakuto as she got closer and closer. Her lips parting. Rosa moved swiftly and meanwhile in her mind saying a prayer. _Give me the strength to change this person's ways.. He has strength.. But Ichigo could slay him I know it. I have to stop hi-_ Her stomach almost when up into her throat when she felt the mans spiritual pressure go down and another one to grow near. Rosa always had a sense for the good in the bad just through the energy flowing around them. Orihime. Pure Innocent. Ichigo. Strong willed. A fighter. Looking for the right. The man with the blue hair, arrogant. Cocky. But some thing else was there she couldn't put her finger on. The red head always wished to help those, make a difference and preserve 'life'. It just wasn't in her nature to kill, but that in its self is how she ended up as a Soul Reaper. For a moment she stared at Las Noches, swinging her sword to the side holding it ready, before she took off. Rosa's body seemed to take over at that point, the urgency of the situation and worry spread through every bone in her body, her eyes like a hawks on the hall, a low level Arrancar appeared in her line of sight. Before it could even seen her she stepped on its shoulder and processed on. Finally she came to a large opening sand gushing in and a bright day light sky caused her to wink and shut one eye before she continued on. Easily moving through the area as if it was second nature. Then she came upon the scene.. Ichigo was in a brutal battle with a black haired man with an eye patch and a haunting grin on his face. Then she looked at Orihime who was still staring at some one in shock. The blue haired man was laying on the ground gashes across his body. _He's weak.._ Then she felt a gaze on her only to see Orihime staring at her... Rosa dashed to the man pulling him up so his arm was over her shoulder she nodded one goodbye to Orihime. Before she flash stepped away, back to one of the main hallways.

Rosa moved swiftly going into a nearby room throwing open the door with one hand. She rushed Grimmjow over to the bed laying him down before running back shutting the door and blocking it a simple book self. She went to work on putting her mind on lowering the spiritual pressure that seemed to flow through every bone in her body. The red head got it down just enough to not be noticed, as if see was weak dead and or dying before she went to work. " Quiet please.. " She said in a soft hushed soothing tone to the man as she took one of the small blankets on the couch striding into the bathroom wetting it ripping it into strips before she came back once again saying in a soft sweet tone. Carefully laying the strips across the wounds, before she began the healing process. She could see the shock plastered on his face. Now and then he'd mumble soul reaper, or whats your name. " Hush and rest I'll explain more later.. " Rosa spoke with a caring tone. Lightly brushing some of his blue bangs out of the way to lay one of the warm wet strips on his forehead. Letting out a slight grasp as he grabbed her wrist tightly, she felt like it was going to break. But in the calmest tone she could muster." P-please let go or loosen your g-grip.. " But her eyes shown her lies, fear.

" Good.. Your still scared of me... Now speak.. Tell me your name.. Enough with a bullshit rest.. I'm.. The sixth Espada.. Grimmjow... " The blue haired man said in a quiet voice his breath sounding raspy now and then he'd slow his speaking. He shown no wavering in his grip, making a slight grunt as she began to squirm. " Aye. No more squirming... Id hate to kill you.. " He said as he caught his breath raising his other hand to grip her hair as he abruptly sat up. Grimmjow stared at her with his piercing hawk like eyes, his hand slowly trailed to throw the strips off him. " Tch.. I'm not a child. " He growled in his rather cocky tone of voice.

" I am Rosa Tera.. Some people just call me Thorn.. " Rosa said giving up letting Grimmjow grip as tug her hair. The red head let her arm go limp in his grasp, and she leaned toward him to stop the pain from his hair tugging. " Please.. Grimmjow, lay back and rest... If you plan on trying to kill me or Ichigo.. Or the man that did this to you.. You needed to be healed.. I won't be surprised if you do kill me.. " Rosa said in a serious stern tone of voice, looking him dead in the eye returning his gaze noticing some sort of glint in his eye, out of the corner of her eye she could see his hand move. She shut her eyes tight and prepared for death having planned on doing nothing to stop him. The red haired woman hesitantly opened her eyes to see Grimmjow looking away from her.

" Just hurry up... And heal me damn it! " Grimmjow growled out clicking his tongue slightly as he sat there looking away from her, looking off into the room trying to avoid her eyes as much as she could. _Some thing about this damn woman... Makes me furious!.. I can't stand it but right now I have no clue of what to say or do. This little bitch.. Helping me.. For no goddamn reason what the hell is wrong with her!_ Grimmjow slowly looked back at her blood red hair, watching as strands fell from behind her ears. He realized he was being laid back and she had her hand on his chest. " Could've just told me... Ginger... " He said the last bit he chuckled and smirked cockily, laying there in bed continuing to examine her body with his hawk like eyes.

" Okay, Okay.. " Rosa said softly, slowly rubbing her hand down his chest then to the wounds. Letting out a soft quiet sigh, feeling him staring but deciding not to say any thing about it. Around her small thin fragile hands grew a blue light, it being her spiritual pressure gathering at her hands and wrapping around her arms transferring into his body, causing the skin to start to close. " Well all right then cotton candy.. " The red head teased him with the sweetest smile that could cause the coldest of people's hearts to melt, looking down at Grimmjow like she had known him for years. " I know your probably wondering Grimmjow why I am helping you... Well... Its just.. For as long as I remember I've hated death... Despised it.. " Rosa slowly and softly spoke removing her hands, the spiritual pressure seemed to dissipate and the light disappeared, his wounds being almost healed. Her frail hands moving to cover them up with the warm strips before looking down at Grimmjow's face. _He's sleeping..._ She slowly covered him up with the white blanket, going to sit by the window thinking quietly. _This place... A world of white and shadow.. Soul society, the white, pure. The human world, grey, pure, impure. Hueco Mundo, the black, the impure. But one thing is the same..._ Black butterfly. Rosa snapped back into reality as a black butterfly fluttered and flitted through the bars in the window landing on her shoulder.

 _" Rosa! Rosa!. Why in the hell did you go into Hueco Mundo with out Captain Kuchiki's orders! "_ Renji's voice boomed through the butterfly, out of anger. _" Why on earth did you go?! I as_ _lieutenant ordered you not to go yet you still left?! Why?! I expect an explanation as soon as this all ends! And by the time it ends I am expecting you back at the Seireitei! Or else I'm going back to Hueco Mundo and dragging your ass back with me! "_ Renji's voice boomed having lost his anger, the last few words boomed with confidence, before there was a sight click noise. The butterfly sat there fluttering around before landing on top of Rosa's head.

" Renji.. Listen I am truly sorry I disobeyed your orders my friend, but I wanted to help. Not just sit on the side lines. I wanted to make some sort of change, help some one. And I have. I plan on staying with him until his wounds are healed and then I shall return. I promise you Renji! " She giggled a little and the end, the butterfly flapped its frail wings rapidly, then began to fly off slowly. A sad smile pulled at her lips as she watched it fly off. Rosa watched it until the small butterfly was out of view before she stood up getting up going over to sit next to the bed, pulling over a chair, laying her head against the edge of the bed. Slowly drifting asleep.

Meanwhile. Silence filled the room, it being dim in the room, one single lamp kept the room lit. Then a soft clinking broke the silence. A spiritual pressure hardly noticeable. A small lizard like hollow, its boned feet quietly pattered through the window, down the wall and onto the floor. Letting out a low his hiss of joy and bliss... Finally a soul reaper it could sink its teeth into. It quickly crawled across the floor, up one of the chair legs, onto the woman's lap and up her body to her neck. Baring its sharp monster like fangs, before. The almost audible crunch of skin breaking soothed the hollow's senses. But as soon as its fangs began to inject its sweet poison until.. It quickly broke away from her neck it's blackened eyes widened in shock before it scrambled off her neck, dropping to the floor. It seemed to shake, squirming on the floor letting out a quiet cry, its skin began to bubble as if it was being cooked and boiled from the inside while, its bones began to break off the outer part of its body. The last chunk of bone fell off it, it began to turn to ash. Then it remained as nothing but a pile of grey ashes on the floor.

Grimmjow's light blue eyes slowly pealed open... _Ohhhh fuck..._ A low husky growl escaped his lips, he let out a slight yawn. His big hands rubbing his face and eyes slightly. _I wish I could've slept but some thing felt so off..._ He ran his slim fingers through his hair trying to fix it. But then he remembered what happened the night before. The light blue haired man slowly looked down next to him to see the sweet looking Soul Reaper gone. He blinked looking around quickly her being gone, then he seen steam rolling out from the bathroom. He slowly stood up, stretching like a cat as he did so before walking to the bathroom standing in the doorway. Only to smirk a bit. " My, my miss Rosa.. " He said calmly.

Rosa blinked as she heard his voice her eyes widened a bit before she calmed. " Grimmjow I don't appreciate you staring at me.. " The red head said as she turned her back to him. She blushed heavily still covering up her breasts though. The hot water that fell from the shower head ran onto her slim wet body. The steam that rolled through the bathroom covered up the rest of her body. " I know your staring... But could you stop? Little it you know the form of healing I used on you, takes my spiritual pressure and weaves it into your body, causing your wounds to shut. It could be compared to a form of invisible stitching.. But the spiritual pressure I wove into you is removed form me.. That means, your wounds will effect, and show up upon my body. It could be days, weeks or months from now. Last night your wound from the other Espada began to form on my neck. Right now I'm washing it... " The blood had almost stopped but little drops cascaded down her beautiful body. " My ability has nothing to do with my sword.. But it had always faintly been there. I worked hard and learned how to use it more skillfully. The back draw is... " Some of the mist began to clear as she shut off the water. Light scars covered her back.

Grimmjow's lips parted, his eyes wavered and widened. Before he returned his cocky smirk, acting as if it was nothing. _Its clear she gave up a lot of herself to save some one. Or that she went through hell fighting for some one. And she gave up some of herself to save a stranger, an enemy... I owe her.._ Grimmjow's smirk disappeared as he clicked his tongue. " I will be in the other bedroom... " He said roughly before taking his leave back into the bedroom. The blue haired man took off his jacket, and slid on a black shirt, and his normal jacket. He wiped his hand down the jacket soothing down the wrinkles and rolls with in it. Before.. A butterfly few in through the bars in the window. " Hm? " He knitted his eyebrows together. The black butterfly danced around the room as if it was looking for some one. It began to dance around in front of his face. " Grrrrrngh! " Grimmjow growled trying to snatch it but as if it was mocking him it continued to dancel around him. " You little..." He mumbled as he cupped his hands preparing to snatch it again. And again. Once again. " Is this butterfly your pet?" Grimmjow questioned starting to get mad at one point attempting to tackle it but missed by a 'mile'.

" Hahah! Hahangh! " Rosa couldn't stop giggling from the doorway watching his many failed attempts smiling widely. " N-No its not a pet Grimmjow, it's just a hell butterfly used for communication.. " She said softly trying to shush her sweet giggles holding her sides slightly, before adjusting her coat. Having changed into garb similar to an Espada's. The coat being white with black lining, it having no sleeves, went to the floor, and a collar that wrapped loosely around her neck. Under that she wore pure white tank top and leggings. Having slid on her zanpakuto's belt. " Here let me help you. " Rosa said gently as she walked over to Grimmjow taking his large hand into her own small frail one holding out his hand so his palm was out. Her fingers some what intertwined with his. " Just stay still... "

Grimmjow growled at her giggling. " Goddamn woman don't laugh at me! " He mumbled still swatting at it, looking like he was starting to get even more angered. Then he looked at her blankly. " W-Wait what? " He mumbled his eyes widening. He slowly calmed looking down at her watching her quietly, watching as the frail butterfly landed in his palm. It fluttered its wings, and he could faintly hear some thing about making a report. He slowly began to feel her warm body pressing against his back. She was so warm. Grimmjow shut his eyes slightly. _So this is how warm a soul reaper is?... And her hand is soft.. Her laugh was so sweet, it crackled a little and she huffed a bit... What am I feeling... All I know is this brat is gunna make me soft! And I wont fucking tolerate it!_ Grimmjow closed quickly crushed the butterfly and threw it to the floor before pulling his hand away from hers and stepping back.

" Oh... " She said quietly biting her lip, refraining from wanting to say some thing. Rosa adjusted her coat and her zanpakuto." I am going out to practice, would you like to- " She was cut off by him running into her and starting to walk by her. And her eyebrow twitched. " My, my Grimmjow, quiet the gentle man you are... " She teased with a smirk continuing to walk along side him, but he kept taking long strides ahead of her. " You ass! I see that smirk! Your doing it purposely! " Rosa whined, then she bit her lip thinking. Soon running up next to him as they came into a bright opening. It was the place from before were she had found Grimmjow. The violet red haired woman walked away from him over were it was more open, glancing at him as he sat on a peice of rubble and watched silently. Rosa pulled her zanpakuto from it's sheath, gripping the hilt in front of her with both hands, quickly swinging it, it being jagged. _Crap..._ She proceeded to do a back flip and flash step, before landing on her feet. _I've gotten weak. My sword play is jagged, and I'm no longer swinging with full force... But why..._ Then.

 _I guess since I'm suppose to be taking care of this brat for a little while, I guess I should teach her how to win her own fights... Tch... Damn this woman._ Grimmjow got up from where he sat striding over to her, going up behind her pressing his body against hers, he gripped her hands around the sword. " Keep your grip tight, think of the horizon and follow it through as if your using your hand, think of your sword as an extension... " Grimmjow spoke calmly, now and then clicking his tongue. He helped guide her swing horizontally. " Follow it through, then raise it up from below or above as if your trying to break the line... " The blue haired man said continuing to guide her swings noticing that her swing that moved upward seemed to be much more powerful as if it would've been the killing blow. " Tch. You should've learned this I dunno long ago when you first started fighting. Tch. Are you even a true Soul Reaper? "

" Thank-... U-Uh... W-Well... Not much was happening in the Soul Society.. I guess I got rusty. And that... That I have never known due to the fact one of the captains found me on their doorstep when I was about ten. He was a kind man by the name of Ukitake. He said I had no memory of my past of even my name... " Rosa said letting his large hands guide her movements before she did flash step appearing in front of Grimmjow pointing her blade at him. " You were showing me so I'd be better? C'mon Grimmjow why not show me yourself! " Rosa said calmly before she took the stance, straightened her back, and gripped her sword pointing it toward the ground. " Rise and shatter! Sunōrōzu! " Rosa's blade turned to a shard of ice, wines with rose thorns wrapped around the shard of ice crystallized, and proceeded to wrap around her arm. But a lower rumble spread through out Los Nochas. " W-What, What the hell is happening?! " Rosa stumbled looking around then back at Grimmjow who was about to stop her from falling. " Grimmjow don't touch me! Y-You'll b-be... "


	2. Chapter 2

_I guess since I'm suppose to be taking care of this brat for a little while, I guess I should teach her how to win her own fights... Tch... Damn this woman._ Grimmjow got up from where he sat striding over to her, going up behind her pressing his body against hers, he gripped her hands around the sword. " Keep your grip tight, think of the horizon and follow it through as if your using your hand, think of your sword as an extension... " Grimmjow spoke calmly, now and then clicking his tongue. He helped guide her swing horizontally. " Follow it through, then raise it up from below or above as if your trying to break the line... " The blue haired man said continuing to guide her swings noticing that her swing that moved upward seemed to be much more powerful as if it would've been the killing blow. " Tch. You should've learned this I dunno long ago when you first started fighting. Tch. Are you even a true Soul Reaper? "

" Thank-... U-Uh... W- _Well... Not much was happening in the Soul Society.. I guess I got rusty. And that... That I have never known due to the fact one of the captains found me on their doorstep when I was about ten. He was a kind man by the name of Ukitake. He said I had no memory of my past of even my name... " Rosa said letting his large han_ ds guide her movements before she did flash step appearing in front of Grimmjow pointing her blade at him. " You were showing me so I'd be better? C'mon Grimmjow why not show me yourself! " Rosa said calmly before she took the stance, straightened her back, and gripped her sword pointing it toward the ground. " Rise and shatter! Sunōrōzu! " Rosa's blade turned to a shard of ice, wines with rose thorns wrapped around the shard of ice crystallized, and proceeded to wrap around her arm. But a lower rumble spread through out Los Nochas. " W-What, What the hell is happening?! " Rosa stumbled looking around then back at Grimmjow who was about to stop her from falling. " Grimmjow don't touch me! Y-You'll b-be i... "

* * *

Rosa's long lashes slowly parted a few hours later, she let out a soft hum and yawn. She felt cool skin against her own, and oddly about it was she felt a since of safety, she pressed her own body into the person that was holding her and into the crook of there neck. Her eyes slowly opened, only to see tan skin, and a rather large adams apple. And a lock of light blue hair then it hit her like a brick her head snapped up making contact with his chin as she quickly, and pretty much flew out of bed waving her hands back and forth saying she was sorry over and over again. _Holy shit! Oh no, oh no...Please don't be mad please don't be mad!... But wait how did I even end up in bed with him?... "_ How did I even end up back in the room with you?..." She said hesitantly after a moment.

The blue haired man was growling in a low husky manner, as his big hand rubbed his chin before brushing it off as if it were nothing. " Well. After you told me not to touch you, you collapsed, so I brought you back here, and you clung to me like a baby, so I laid with you. As a matter of fact I couldn't pry you off me.." Grimmjow said as he sat up, crossing his legs, and smirking. He leaned his elbow against his knee, before resting his chin on his hand. " But during trying to pry you off, you scratched up my arms, and opened a wound, care to heal them girl.. Tch.. " Grimmjow said mildly clicking his tongue before looking her over. " And, You look a mess so quit saying sorry and just heal my damn scratch's and the wound. " But his eyes widened as he seen her move close and put her hands on his cheeks. His cheeks flushed a faint pink, as he found her hand on his cheek and the other hand on part of his mask.

Rosa slowly ran her fingers along the bone, each small indent, dip, and point on the mask. Before her slim fingers moved to touch the cheek bone and the teeth. Scratching her finger on one of the pointed teeth, a little bit of crimson blood dripped from her finger tip and down her finger. But then. Almost instantly.. The cut disappeared.. _Huh?! Was I just seeing things?..._ But then the red head snapped back into reality as she heard Grimmjow questioning her on why she had her hands on his face and to get them off. She quickly lifted her hand, placing it on the wound on his neck that she opened, while her other hand was firmly set where the scratches started. She shut her eyes focusing, blue with a surprising odd color of purple light seemed to wrap around her arms, then hands and to his body, spreading over the wounds and entering them. The wounds began to shut slowly. As the red head began to prepare for the pain of scratches on her arm, she was only mildly shocked to find that... They weren't showing up, and the slightest twinge of pain didn't enter her body.

* * *

 **Authors Note- Dear Readers.**

I am so sorry I haven't had time to upload a full chapter as of late. A birthday is coming up and I'm working on another story. Called. Arrancar Highschool, and its one chapter about the main character, its also a romance. The important difference it has from normal stories, that you get to choose who the main character has a romance with. And there will be chapters for the following Characters.

 **Aizen Sousuke**

 **Gin Ichimaru**

 **Ulquiorra Cifer**

 **Grimmjow jaegerjaquez**

 **Nnoitra Gilga**

 **Tier Halibel**

 **Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**

 **Arturo Plateado**

 **Szayel Aporro Granz**

 **Yylfordt Granz**

 **Tesra Lindocruz**

 **Coyote Starrk**

And if that story/stories go well, and you fantastic readers enjoy them. I may make one for the Soul Reapers. So Sorry once again it is taking a while to upload but I hope you enjoy! And have a amazing day!.

 **Sincerely- Til.**


	3. Chapter 3

The blue haired man was growling in a low husky manner, as his big hand rubbed his chin before brushing it off as if it were nothing. " Well. After you told me not to touch you, you collapsed, so I brought you back here, and you clung to me like a baby, so I laid with you. As a matter of fact I couldn't pry you off me.." Grimmjow said as he sat up, crossing his legs, and smirking. He leaned his elbow against his knee, before resting his chin on his hand. " But during trying to pry you off, you scratched up my arms, and opened a wound, care to heal them girl.. Tch.. " Grimmjow said mildly clicking his tongue before looking her over. " And, You look a mess so quit saying sorry and just heal my damn scratch's and the wound. " But his eyes widened as he seen her move close and put her hands on his cheeks. His cheeks flushed a faint pink, as he found her hand on his cheek and the other hand on part of his mask.

Rosa slowly ran her fingers along the bone, each small indent, dip, and point on the mask. Before her slim fingers moved to touch the cheek bone and the teeth. Scratching her finger on one of the pointed teeth, a little bit of crimson blood dripped from her finger tip and down her finger. But then. Almost instantly.. The cut disappeared.. _Huh?! Was I just seeing things?..._ But then the red head snapped back into reality as she heard Grimmjow questioning her on why she had her hands on his face and to get them off. She quickly lifted her hand, placing it on the wound on his neck that she opened, while her other hand was firmly set where the scratches started. She shut her eyes focusing, blue with a surprising odd color of purple light seemed to wrap around her arms, then hands and to his body, spreading over the wounds and entering them. The wounds began to shut slowly. As the red head began to prepare for the pain of scratches on her arm, she was only mildly shocked to find that... They weren't showing up, and the slightest twinge of pain didn't enter her body.

* * *

Grimmjow's head snapped up and he began to look around as the earth shook again, he gritted his teeth as he began to think. _The earth started to rumble... Then Aizen's presence disappeared, but then again... It still feel's like he is hear... Damn... If only I could get a better since of where it was... Damn it.. Damn it... Why do I get a bad fucking feeling about this..._ His expression began to neutralize, he sat there a soft low sigh escaping his lips as he let his head hang the slightest. Feeling some one what comfortable, his eyes started to shut slightly until he noticed the odd color of which her spiritual and or healing abilities was different. _Eh... Maybe its just a new form of healing... I'll never know with this woman, she always seems to surprise the crap out of me. But I hope she still knows that I will kill her in one mistake..._ Grimmjow slowly moved his big hand to tussle her hair. _But... She awfully sexy for a Soul Reaper.. I may keep her..._ A sly grin pulled at his lips only to see her having finished healing for the time being and was flexing her hand. " Hm?.. What is it? " He said roughly looking down at her.

" I dunno Grimmjow some thing just feels off... " Rosa said softly as she sat on the bed flexing her hand, before looking through the room. _It is so plan here... Almost like old black and white movies..._ The red head let out a soft sigh, slowly standing up. _There is no use in complaining, at least we have a roof over our heads..._ " Grimmjow do you have a home here? " She asked softly as she walked over to a book self with plain writing, it being on the history the soul society, and the basics of a soul reaper, she slowly opened it up beginning to read biting her lip slightly. _This is more informative then what they teach at the academy... It was probably written by Aizen after all, no wonder why its so detailed._ The red head found herself getting lost with in the book, wondering about if books like this were what Aizen had written.

" Yea and what do you want to know about it any was Soul Reaper? " He said clicking his tongue speaking in a harsh tone trying to push her away, but seeing her beautiful silhouette, reading. It was so hard to push her away... _Fucking Damn it! Grimmjow you damn idiot don't you dare! EVEN SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT._ While he was cursing himself out in his hand he stood up coming up behind her placing his arm against the bookshelf as he stood behind her. Being so close to her right now, the warmth she had earlier had cooled a bit when he found himself speaking in a low tone of voice. "Your beyond different from a normal Soul Reaper, you should have just let me be.. Hell I'm suppose to be your enemy yet your here helping me like some sort of goddamn Saint... Imagine if the other Soul Reapers could see you know... " A devilish smirk pulled at his lips, only for his eyes to widen.

" Well, I was just curious... And Grimmjow... I've never liked death.. Even if its a enemy, I have no intention of slaughtering them, alive and well, or injured or otherwise. If that makes me an enemy to the Soul Society so be it. I am not leaving your side til the mild scratches that where once your major wounds are gone Grimmjow.. And if you don't want me here, go head and tell me... " The beautiful read head said softly and slowly as she shut the book and set it back on it shelf, slowly turning to face him placing her hand on his chest, as he loomed over her. In his shadow, she was comfortable, being close to him was sweet. _His scent... I can smell him from here... Smells just like men's cologne they have in the human world.._ Soon she found her hand clasped in his, just staring at his wide strong chest thinking. _I feel him staring.. I must have shocked him but... But I'm tired of being dead weight to those around me... I want to make it so every one is equal in this world... If only I could've been able to stop this from happening..._

Grimmjow slowly moved to brush some hair away from her face, so he could see it more clearly. The blue haired man blinked as the ground shook and books on the bookshelf began to fall off it. Out of pure instinct, he snatched her up into his arms, blocking the books with his back quickly doing Sunido to only remain up off the ground near the bed. Small objects in the room shook madly for a while before it all seemed to calm. His eyebrows knitted together and twitched angrily. " What the literal hell?!" He began to yell furiously it really having gotten on his nerves. " Wait here. " Grimmjow said doing Sunido out of the room and multiple times trying to figure out what was causing the immense shaking.

" G-Grimmjow wait-! " Rosa said hurriedly, only to sit up reach out to him before he disappeared. And almost as soon as he was gone it hit her like a brick. Pain spread the middle of her chest and outward from there. She fell backwards slowly her hands clenched to her chest, gasping and trying to cry out only to find out no voice was coming out. She laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling, soon not being able to move. _What is happening?.._ The pain was enough to bring her to tears, as every thing began to fade. Then as if some one was standing behind her she heard. " Rosa open your eyes.. " The voice was strangely familiar to her... " Sunōrōzu! "


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow slowly moved to brush some hair away from her face, so he could see it more clearly. The blue haired man blinked as the ground shook and books on the bookshelf began to fall off it. Out of pure instinct, he snatched her up into his arms, blocking the books with his back quickly doing Sunido to only remain up off the ground near the bed. Small objects in the room shook madly for a while before it all seemed to calm. His eyebrows knitted together and twitched angrily. " What the literal hell?!" He began to yell furiously it really having gotten on his nerves. " Wait here. " Grimmjow said doing Sunido out of the room and multiple times trying to figure out what was causing the immense shaking.

" G-Grimmjow wait-! " Rosa said hurriedly, only to sit up reach out to him before he disappeared. And almost as soon as he was gone it hit her like a brick. Pain spread the middle of her chest and outward from there. She fell backwards slowly her hands clenched to her chest, gasping and trying to cry out only to find out no voice was coming out. She laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling, soon not being able to move. _What is happening?.._ The pain was enough to bring her to tears, as every thing began to fade. Then as if some one was standing behind her she heard. " Rosa open your eyes.. " The voice was strangely familiar to her... " Sunōrōzu! "

* * *

Grimmjow blinked his eyes widened as the shaking came to an abrupt stop looking around slowly. _No traces of spiritual pressure... What the fuck is going on.._ He let out a some what angered huff slowly beginning to walk. Taking in and inward sigh. _I thought I heard Rosa try to tell me some thing.. Oh well she can still find me.. It actually kind of feels weird not having her by my side in so little of time. What the fuck am I saying... I am turning to damn mush... But why am I being sucked in by this woman... UGH I FUCKING HATE IT..._ To Grimmjow the feeling was so new it was unsettling and he hated it. He cracked his neck and stretched, slowly beginning to walk around looking at the pure rumble that the area had become. Then as if he got hit by a freight train... " Rosa! " He found her name escaping his lips as he took of doing Sunido several times. He felt her spiritual pressure drop almost down to nothing. Grimmjow slammed open the door his eyes widening. Rosa was laying on the bed, her eyes shut. Her skin was the color of pure newly fallen snow. Looking as if she was laid down for her funeral. He reached out and shook her roughly. He could hear her groan and whimper quietly slowly opening her eyes. He watched as tears instantly began to flow, and it was she was looking right through his very being. After a moment or two her eyes actually made contact with his.

Rosa grabbed a hold of the Espada's jacket tightly, with trembling hands she pulled him toward her. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks, as she hid her face against his shoulder. _I-I can't believe what Sunōrōzu said... B-But I have to know if it was true... About Ukitake... The tests... I.. I-I have to leave Grimmjow... But Urahara may help me... But... I highly doubt he'd want to come with me I am already enough trouble..._ She sniffled wiping her tears, and in a shaky voice she spoke. " Grimmjow I have to leave... And go back to the Soul Society. " Rosa whispered, her grip on his jacket slowly beginning to get up and off the bed stumbling at first one hand catching herself on the night stand. While her other hand she kept held close to her chest in a little balled up fist. Before with out warning he showed up next to her causing her to gasp and lean even further against the night stand. " Damn you Grimmjow! Don't scare me like that! " She said in a some what serious yet playful tone acting as if nothing was wrong. Like she would never leave. Rosa slowly looked up into his eyes to only see the beautiful bright blue was darkened and he seemed all to serious.

" Damn you woman." Grimmjow spat out knocking the night stand out causing her to stumble backwards, so her back was against the wall. He quickly made work of cornering her and not being sure how to deal with all of these new feelings he slammed his fist against the wall inches away from her head. _Damn her! Why?!_ _That bitch. I can't.. Gah!_ The blue haired man found himself roughly pressing his lips against hers, slowly it turned into some thing much softer. He pulled away only to kiss her again and again, feeling her arms wrap around his neck. _Damn her... I am not going to let her go back alone... The thought of another man looking at her pisses me off..._ He let out a low muffled growl, slowly pulling away and with out warning he moved to her neck biting down hard enough to bust skin licking away the blood before he went to work on the other side of her neck leaving another hard bite causing her to cry out. Grimmjow couldn't help but smirked before he licked away the blood before he said in a stubborn normal cocky tone of voice. " Your not leaving with out me got it. You do that and Ill break your back! "

Rosa blinked as he stopped, her cheeks flushed purely pink having been taken back suddenly at his sudden words and what he said. Her lips finally parted and she smiled wide tightening her grip on his neck clinging to him as if some one was going to rip him away from her. _I don't plan on it..._ She lightly smacked him on the chest. " You didn't have to bite so hard! " Rosa said seriously squinting her eyes at him, slowly escaping his grasp having let go of his neck. Listening to him mumble how he was marking what was his. Rosa began to walk toward the door. " First thing we need to do is get you to the human world. We need some thing from a man named Urahara. There I will explain things more in depth, but once we get into the human world its a race against time before the Soul Reapers noticed your presence and mine.." As she spoke she slid her hand to touch Sunōrōzu. _I promise I will bring peace again... I promise the darkness will drift away... I promise the snow will be back again..._ Rosa watched as Grimmjow took his index finger tapping into the nothingness of the room, the gateway opening up he began to step through. Rosa looked back at the window. _Aizen... I am coming for you..._ The red headed woman darted though the passage after Grimmjow.

* * *

 **Authors Note.**

I am truly sorry for such a short chapter and how long its been since I have uploaded one. I am in the middle of getting ready to move so my laptop desk is boxes and the internet is going to be shut of soon. I will try to upload when I can. I hope you all have a amazing day and see ya!

 **Sincerely-Til**


	5. Last

" Damn you woman." Grimmjow spat out knocking the night stand out causing her to stumble backwards, so her back was against the wall. He quickly made work of cornering her and not being sure how to deal with all of these new feelings he slammed his fist against the wall inches away from her head. _Damn her! Why?!_ _That bitch. I can't.. Gah!_ The blue haired man found himself roughly pressing his lips against hers, slowly it turned into some thing much softer. He pulled away only to kiss her again and again, feeling her arms wrap around his neck. _Damn her... I am not going to let her go back alone... The thought of another man looking at her pisses me off..._ He let out a low muffled growl, slowly pulling away and with out warning he moved to her neck biting down hard enough to bust skin licking away the blood before he went to work on the other side of her neck leaving another hard bite causing her to cry out. Grimmjow couldn't help but smirked before he licked away the blood before he said in a stubborn normal cocky tone of voice. " Your not leaving with out me got it. You do that and Ill break your back! "

Rosa blinked as he stopped, her cheeks flushed purely pink having been taken back suddenly at his sudden words and what he said. Her lips finally parted and she smiled wide tightening her grip on his neck clinging to him as if some one was going to rip him away from her. _I don't plan on it..._ She lightly smacked him on the chest. " You didn't have to bite so hard! " Rosa said seriously squinting her eyes at him, slowly escaping his grasp having let go of his neck. Listening to him mumble how he was marking what was his. Rosa began to walk toward the door. " First thing we need to do is get you to the human world. We need some thing from a man named Urahara. There I will explain things more in depth, but once we get into the human world its a race against time before the Soul Reapers noticed your presence and mine.." As she spoke she slid her hand to touch Sunōrōzu. _I promise I will bring peace again... I promise the darkness will drift away... I promise the snow will be back again..._ Rosa watched as Grimmjow took his index finger tapping into the nothingness of the room, the gateway opening up he began to step through. Rosa looked back at the window. _Aizen... I am coming for you..._ The red headed woman darted though the passage after Grimmjow.

* * *

 **Dear Readers.**

I am truly sorry to inform you. I have a lot going on in my life, this account may not be active or rarely. I am sorry to say due to that and writers block this is the end of Grimmjows Rose but if you would like to message me to see where I wanted the story to go you are free to. Thank you for all of the support and I hope you enjoyed the story.

 **Sincerely- Til 3**


End file.
